The Sims 2: All in One LP
Let's Play The Sims 2 All In One LP '''is an extension of Lifesimmer's The Sims 2 University LP.This LP is ''the ''next chapter of Amanda's life, who was the main character in The Sims 2 University LP. '''Due to long-term inactivity and a conclusive statement from Lifesimmer, this LP is considered cancelled by Lifesimmer Wiki standards. Synopsis After Amanda graduated from Sim State University with a degree in Arts, she moves into Downtown to start the next chapter of her life. She invited Avri Miller, her University boyfriend to move in with her, and they got a roommate named Jason Menon. Later on, Amanda starts to cheat on Avri with Don Lothario who moved in to the unit opposite of the Lopez Household. However, Avri still continues to live in the apartment despite being furious with Amanda. Eventually, Amanda gets pregnant with Don's baby, and gives birth to a baby girl named Rose in Part 7: "Baby". Avri then kicks Jason out of the apartment to make space for Amanda's growing family. Amanda also asks Don to move in with her, which he agrees to. In Part 8, Rose ages up into a toddler and Amanda buys a bakery in Bluewater Village. Meanwhile, Avri began getting close to his fellow neighbor Michelle Tse. Avri proposed to Michelle on impulse, which leads to her rejecting him. However, the pair still maintained a good relationship after that. Finally, in Part 9, Avri proposes to Michelle once again, and she joyfully accepts. They move out together into another unit in the same apartment building. In part 10 Rose ages up into a child. Lifesimmer also revealed that Avri and Michelle are expecting a baby. Sims 2 LP returns 3 month later, with Part 11. Amanda and Don becomes engaged, marries, and leave for their honeymoon in Twikki Island. The couple returns in Part 15. Lifesimmer sells the bakery, adopts a kitten named Bonker and a puppy named Benny, and moves out. Rose ages into a teen in Part 16, and the family starts a home bakery. Twins Willow and Piper are born, age up into toddlers, and aged up into children. Meanwhile Rose turns into an adult and begins a relationship with Mortimer Goth, with the couple marrying in part 25. Rose's step son Alexander turns into a teen in the next part. The Goths moved in with the Lotharios in order to give them some of their money, meanwhile Amanda aged up into an elder and purchased her own restaurant/bakery with the Goth's money. Don aged up into an elder during an anniversary party in part 27. Episodes/Parts The Sims 2 LP has 29 episodes. Additional Episodes On January 31, 2015, an additional episode called Let's Play: The Sims 2 - House Tour was uploaded. It showcased the new house of the Lothario family. List of Sims * Amanda Lopez * Rose Goth * Don Lothario * Piper Lothario * Willow Lothario * Mortimer Goth Related Sims * Avri Miller * Michelle Tse * Jason Menon * Cassandra Goth * Alexander Goth Lothario House.png|The Lothario's new house TS2 House Tour tn.jpg|Thumbnail for The House Tour of the Lothario's new house Ts2-aioLP.jpg|Original thumbnail Category:The Sims 2 Category:The Sims 2 Let's Plays Category:Inactive LP Category:Cancelled LP